


A Yell of Thirst (Even if you Break Tomorrow)

by TheGypsyAlchemist



Series: Yutagonists watch Yu-gi-oh! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Characters watch the show, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Three Yugis, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGypsyAlchemist/pseuds/TheGypsyAlchemist
Summary: The Yutagonists watch Season 0





	A Yell of Thirst (Even if you Break Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Where each Yutagonist is from in their timelines
> 
> Season 0 Yugi aka Yugi-chan: between ep 1 & 2  
DM Yugi aka Yuge: between ep 3 & 4  
Mangaverse Yugi aka Heba: right before DSoD

Mangaverse Yugi eyes fluttered opened as he slowly came to. He groaned as he tried to get up off the floor to take a look around. As he finally managed to get up on his feet, he noticed he was in what looked like an apartment but with no windows or exits. There were also two other people out cold on the floor. Both of them looked exactly like him but younger.

"What's going on here? What is this place? Is this another evil plot? Who are they?" Mangaverse Yugi ran his hands through his multicolored hair. "I'm not going to get my answers just standing here and doing nothing."

Mangaverse Yugi walked over to the younger of the two that looked like him, knelt down and shook him until he started to wake up.

Season 0 Yugi slowly opened his eyes and then yelped in complete shock at the sight of Mangaverse Yugi.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Mangaverse Yugi, trying to keep Season 0 Yugi from panicking.

While Mangaverse Yugi was trying to keep Season 0 Yugi calm, DM Yugi opened his eyes and promptly froze when he saw them.

"You alright now?" Mangaverse Yugi asked Season 0 Yugi. Neither of them noticing that DM Yugi is awake.

"Y..Yes." Replied Season 0 Yugi, doing his absolute best to avoid eye contact.

"Um..."

Mangaverse Yugi and Season 0 Yugi heads snapped to DM Yugi at the sound of his voice.<strike></strike>

Before anyone could do or say anything else, a letter appeared in Mangaverse Yugi's hands in a bright flash of light. Mangaverse Yugi blinked, sighed and opened the letter.

> Dear Yugis,
> 
> To start this yes, you are all Muto Yugi from similar but different timelines. I brought you three here to watch your respective futures. Furthermore, none of you have the Millennium Puzzle because I don't want them interfering. Also you'll have everything you need while your here. You might want to pick nicknames for each other to make things less confusing.
> 
> Signed, Horakhty

"Horakhty!" Mangaverse Yugi yelped.

"See the future!" DM Yugi exclaimed.

"But I just finished completing the puzzle last night!" Season 0 Yugi said with tears pricking his eyes.

The other two Yugis looked at Season 0 Yugi with sympathy.

DM Yugi turned to Mangaverse Yugi and asked. "So you know the one who brought us here then?"

Mangaverse Yugi shook his head. "Not really. I only saw her briefly six months ago." Mangaverse Yugi paused a bit. "But that gives me an idea for a name for you two call me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Since Horakhty and the Millennium Puzzle is both from Egypt, I think I should use the Egyptian word for our name, Heba." The newly dubbed Heba explained.

"Alright then. Do you have any ideas for us?" DM Yugi inquired, pointing to himself and Season 0 Yugi.

"Mmm, how about we call you what Jou calls us by, Yuge." Heba figured, gesturing to DM Yugi. The now dubbed Yuge nodded in agreement.

"And you will be called Yugi-chan, because you're the youngest and cutest of us three." Heba chirped, to Yugi-chan's embarrassment.

"B-b-but-" Yugi-chan tried to object.

"Yugi-chan it is!" Yuge interrupted.

Yugi-chan gave up trying and sighed in resignation. "Okay. Yugi-chan it is."

The three Yugis looked at each other, nodded and headed towards the couch. Once they were all seated, Heba picked up the remote on the coffee table and pressed the power button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> The Violent Battle - A Game Of Darkness
> 
> Game Start!


End file.
